Run!
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Ketika mereka harus menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya tidak terduga. (Kenapa gak ada genre Gore atau thriller gitu ya di menunya?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

#_#

.

.

"Ha ha hentikan! Kau membuatku basah." Jerit Ino saat Naruto tak berhenti melemparinya dengan bola-bola salju.

"Itu baik melihatmu hipotermia!" Tawa Naruto tak mau berhenti.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar decakan malas Hinata disampingnya. Yeah, mood gadis ini akan selalu buruk jika melihat Naruto dan Ino bercanda. Dan itu berarti sering, mengingat duo pirang itu selalu bercanda.

"Kapan mereka bisa berhenti kekanakan." Gumamnya jengkel yang justru membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Mungkin saat kau berhenti makan." Sakura merebut bungkus snack dari tangan gadis amethys itu. Fakta selanjutnya tentang Hinata. Dia begitu suka ngemil tapi tanpa efek gemuk. Menakjubkan.

"Apa itu berarti mustahil?" Lesunya yang semakin membuat tawa Sakura pecah.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada puncak bukit di kejauhan sana yang tertutup salju sepenuhnya. Bukan hal aneh mengingat tak ada satu dataranpun yang terbebas dari tumpukan salju pada musim ini.

Berbicara tentang itu, saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan liburan dengan menjelajah tempat asing. Tipe anak-anak kurang hiburan kelebihan uang.

Yang dimaksud mereka itu, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Nara Shikamaru. Mereka adalah putra putri konglomerat.

"Mungkinkah akan ada srigala di sini?" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Mungkin saja. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah hutan, meski sekarang hanya ada tumpukan salju dan pohon tanpa daun." Sahut Neji acuh.

Sementara mereka berbicara, Sasuke berjalan tenang disampingnya. Headphone menutupi telinganya. Seolah apapun pembahasan teman-temannya tidak lebih menarik daripada musik yang dia dengarkan.

Sakura tersenyum memandang punggung pria raven itu. Meski terkesan acuh, Sasuke masihlah yang paling menawan dimatanya. Sayangnya Sakura tak memiliki keberanian untuk membuat gerakan. Melihat punggung Sasuke sudah cukup baginya. Tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan drama 'antara cinta atau persahabatan'. Itu akan menghabiskan energi.

Bruk. Sakura menoleh mendengar suara terjatuh. Itu Hinata. Kakinya amblas terlalu dalam di salju.

"Lebih perhatikan langkahmu daripada Naruto. Pria itu tidak akan berubah menjadi ninja, asal kau tahu." Gerutu Sakura sembari membantunya berdiri. Mereka berjalan paling belakang, omong-omong.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sakura dan Hinata menoleh mendengar teriakan Sai.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan?" Gerutu Hinata. Gadis itu membersihkan salju yang menempel dipakaiannya lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami Sai." Kekeh Sakura sembari berlari-lari kecil menyusul para pria. "Mau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Bawakan ranselku. Ini berat."

"Maaf. Punggungku hanya ada satu."

"Sialan." Sakura memukul bahu Sai main-main.

Gruuuuk. Sakura dan Sai terdiam. Bahkan yang lainnya pun ikut terdiam saat mendengar suara gemuruh. Bukan hal aneh jika terjadi longsor mengingat saat ini mereka sudah melewati kaki bukit.

Mereka saling berpandangan saat gemuruh itu terdengar makin kuat. Dan sesaat kemudian terlihat longsoran salju meluncur deras ke arah mereka.

"Berlindung!" Seru Shikamaru yang membuat semua orang kocar-kacir mencari batu besar yang mungkin bisa dijadikan tempat berlindung.

Sakura berlari panik. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh kesana kemari selagi kakinya berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin menjauhi longsoran.

"Sakura!" Teriakan Ino mengalihkan arah lari gadis musim semi itu. Dengan sigap dia menghampiri Ino yang berlindung dibalik batu berukuran dua kali tubuhnya.

Gruuuuuuk! Longsoran salju menerjang mereka.

Dua gadis itu merunduk, merapat pada batu. Butuh beberapa menit hingga longsoran meninggalkan mereka. Menyisakan tumpukan salju yang mengubur setengah tubuh mereka.

"Oh sial! Batu ini tidak cukup bagus dijadikan tempat berlindung." Gerutu Ino. Gadis pirang itu merangkak keluar dari salju.

"Setidaknya tidak sampai mengubur wajahku, atau aku akan mati." Kekeh Sakura.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa? Ini liburan terkonyol. Jika aku mati di sini, aku berjanji akan menghantui kalian. Terutama kau yang mengusulkan liburan berbahaya ini." Tandas Ino menunjuk wajah Sakura. Yang ditunjuk justru mengacuhkannya. Sakura lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari teman-teman mereka.

"Ini tidak bagus. Kemana yang lain?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan menggerutu saat kakinya terbenam cukup dalam disetiap langkahnya.

"Bajuku mulai basah. Aku akan terkena hipotermia sungguhan. Sial."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, Ino." Sakura cemberut tanpa memandang Ino dibelakangnya. "Guys! Dimana kalian?" Teriaknya.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan yang lain. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Kegelisahan mulai merambati mereka.

"Naruto! Sai!" Ino berteriak memanggil. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pencapaian mereka sebelum diterjang longsoran salju. Berharap teman-temannya ada disana.

"Hinata! Sasuke!" Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam berteriak tanpa hasil. Langkah mereka baru berhenti saat terhadang sebuah celah, atau bisa dibilang jurang. Sejenis itu. Yang jelas saat ini mereka berdiri dibibir tebing.

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke arah bawah. Melihat seberapa dalam celah selebar kurang lebih dua meter diantara tempat mereka berdiri dengan tebing diseberang sana.

"Kelihatannya tidak akan sakit jatuh ditumpukkan salju." Celetuk Sakura saat melihat kedalaman celah yang mencapai sepuluh meter. Ino memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya di dada mendengar itu.

"Kau mau coba. Aku tak keberatan mendorongmu."

"Aku lebih suka ide terjun bersama." Dengus Sakura malas. "Baiklah. Bagaimana sekarang? Sepertinya kita benar-benar terpisah dengan yang lain."

"Entahlah." Ino menghela nafas sedih. "Ini menakutkan. Dua gadis cantik terjebak di bukit bersalju. Siapa yang tahu kita akan mati disini."

"Kau benar. Tapi, bisakah berhenti membahas soal kematian? Itu seperti kutukan yang menakutkan."

Mereka semakin cemas saat suasana mulai meredup. Ini benar-benar buruk. Tenda dibawa oleh para pria. Bermalam tanpa tenda benar-benar ide yang buruk.

Mempertimbangkan bahaya lebih banyak saat malam hari, mereka memutuskan mencari gua atau semacamnya untuk bermalam.

Butuh waktu nyaris satu jam untuk mereka menemukan tempat aman. Itupun hanya berupa cerukan kecil pada batu. Mengingat hari sudah malam, mereka memutuskan menganggap itu tempat terbaik.

Sakura dan Ino mendesah menatap lampu portable diantara mereka. Ini sama sekali tak berguna selain untuk penerangan. Dan sekarang udara dingin terasa lebih menusuk daripada di siang hari.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain ya." Gumam Sakura. Gadis itu mengeratkan jaketnya. Ini lapis kedua. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan hanya dengan satu lapis jaket.

"Entahlah. Kenapa jadi begini? Ini menakutkan." Ino sama sekali tak bisa menutupi kegelisahannya.

Niat mereka adalah bersenang-senang dipuncak bukit yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi ini. Menikmati pemandangan tempat asing. Tapi semuanya menjadi tidak sesuai rencana. Mereka justru terpisah tanpa kepastian keselamatan yang lain.

Zruk. Zruk. Sakura dan Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara langkah. Raut mereka kegirangan berpikir jika mungkin itu salah satu teman mereka.

"Guys!" Ino dengan cepat berlari ke arah suara langkah.

Sebenarnya Sakura malas bergerak. Udara dingin akan menyusup kedalam pakaiannya lagi jika dia mengendurkan pegangannya. Toh Ino akan membawa siapapun itu kesini. Tapi kemalasannya pudar saat mendengar jeritan Ino.

"Ino!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari cepat menuju tempat ino berada.

Sayangnya sebelum mencapai tempat Ino, kakinya terbenam dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kemiringan tempatnya terjatuh membuat gadis itu terguling beberapa kali.

Sakura mendesis sakit. Sebelum mulutnya terbuka meneriakkan nama sahabat pirangnya, tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara langkah. Kali ini dibarengi dengan suara seretan sesuatu.

Sakura yang posisinya telungkup perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu kencang, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar melihat pemandangan dengan jarak satu meter diatasnya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan pelan menyeret tubuh Ino. Saat orang itu memasuki ceruk tempatnya berada bersama Ino tadi, perlahan Sakura merangkak naik. Jantungnya mencelos saat telapak tangannya menyentuh noda merah diatas salju. Bekas seretan darah.

Pandangan Sakura bergetar menatap telapak tangannya. Perlahan dia menoleh ke arah orang itu membawa Ino. Mungkin saja orang itu mendengar suara Sakura tadi. Dan pasti akan mencarinya.

Memikirkan itu, Sakura dengan mata memburam karna air mata juga tubuh bergetar hebat berusaha merangkak menjauh. Dia tak memiliki tenaga untuk berlari. Setengah mati Sakura menahan diri agar tidak terisak. Dia takut isakannya akan didengar siapapun itu yang melukiskan Ino.

Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal saat dia mencapai sebuah gundukan cukup besar. Gadis itu terlentang dibalik gundukan. Lengannya menutupi matanya yang panas dan mengalirkan air mata.

"Hiks... hiks..." Gadis itu menangis. Dia sungguh ketakutan. Dia tak tahu kenapa ditempat seperti ini harus ada orang jahat. Bahkan membunuh temannya.

"Ino... Ino..." Bisik Sakura lirih ditengah tangisan tertahannya.

Baru beberapa saat setelah dia sedikit tenang, dia duduk dan mengintip ke arah ceruk tempat penjahat itu berada. Ternyata jaraknya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Padahal Sakura pikir dia sudah merangkk jauh hingga sulit bernafas dan kelelahan.

Sakura mengerjap menatap keseluruhan tempat terlihat sama. Gelap dan putih. Seseorang itu sepertinya mematikan lampu portable mereka.

Sakura berbalik memeluk lututnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Teman-temannya tak jelas ada dimana. Dan dia hanya membawa pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tidak ada senter, tidak ada lampu atau apapun. Sakura benar-benar tersesat secara nyata. Dia tak akan berani berpikir kembali ke ceruk itu meski untuk mengambil ranselnya. Sakura tak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu.

Zruk. Srek. Zruk. Srek. Tubuh Sakura menegang saat mendengar suara langkah itu lagi. Suara seretan itu lagi. Ketegangannya kini bercampur gemetar hebat.

Menahan nafas, Sakura berusaha bergeser tanpa menimbulkan suara. Gundukan ini mampu menutupi tubuh duduknya. Bahkan pakaian putihnyapun seolah menunjang kamuflasenya. Hanya saja itu berlaku jika Sakura mampu bergerak memutari gundukan menghindari terlihat oleh si penjahat.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti berharap dalam gemetarnya. Semoga saja penjahat itu tak menyadari jejaknya. Mengingat jejaknya hanya berada sekitar lima meter dari jalur langkah penjahat itu. Namun tentu saja semakin mendekatinya gundukan jarak jejaknya dengan si penjahat itu semakin mengerucut.

Suara nafas berat menimpali suara langkah dan seretan. Membuat Sakura bahkan takut hanya sekedar menarik nafas. Padahal dadanya sudah terasa sesak.

Ketegangan itu tak berhenti meski Sakura berhasil mengitari gundukan dan suara langkah orang itu menjauh.

"Ah hah hah..." Sakura tersengal-sengal setelah yakin orang itu benar-benar jauh.

Isakannya kembali pecah saat melirik jejak darah yang lebih samar disampingnya. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya. Menahan tangisannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Bisiknya parau.

Isakan Sakura perlahan mereda. Kini dia menatap kosong hamparan putih berselimut kegelapan dihadapannya. Lalu menangis lagi. Terdiam. Menangis lagi. Dia melakukan itu berulang-ulang entah berapa lama.

Pandangan Sakura terarah pada hamparan bintang diatas sana. Mengerjap beberapa kali, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ceruk tempat ranselnya berada.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, meyakinkan dirinya jika dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya dia harus menemukan teman-temannya. Pemilik emerald itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Bagaimana jika ternyata teman-temannya sudah dicelakai penjahat itu? Bagaimana jika hanya dia seorang yang tersisa? Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura menggigil ketakutan.

"Positif thinking Sakura!" Dia menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras hingga terasa pedih.

Menghirup nafas panjang, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ceruk tempat ranselnya berada.

.

.

..

.

Yeah story baru. Menambah tumpukan hutang wkwkwk. Tapi ini hanya berisi dua, tiga, atau empat chapter aja. Jadi gak akan memakan waktu lama.

Lalu buat revisi Be Mine, hari Sabtu aku akan meng-up minimal empat chapter dan maksimal sampai selesai versi BM-1 akun RavencherrY. Semoga bisa yang maksimal. Amin.

Oh, dan untuk story ini akan aku selesaikan paling lambat tanggal 1 Desember. Semangat diriku!

Terakhir, aku gak yakin genre yang aku kasih buat story ini udah tepat atau belum. Abaikan saja. Lalu, buat yang nyempetin baca, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! \\(^_^)/

 **Keyikarus**

 **23 November 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(π_π)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*-*)**

 **.**

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa dia harus selalu bergerak lebih cepat. Seolah bahaya mengintainya dan dapat menangkapnya kapanpun. Kepala gadis itu tak berhenti menoleh ke sana kemari dengan waspada disela-sela langkah cepatnya menuju cerukan tempat ranselnya berada.

"Oh ini tidak bagus. Apa aku mulai mengidap anxiety disorder?" Gumam Sakura gugup.

Sesampainya di cerukan, gadis itu menyipitkan matanya mengamati sekitar. Nafasnya melambat demi menyesuaikan diri dengan kewaspadaannya pada sekitar.

Sakura tahu dan sadar jika penjahat itu sudah pergi. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan kembali. Atau justru ada penjahat lainnya yang mungkin akan menyergapnya.

"Sial." Keluh Sakura merasakan letih berlebihan karna tegang.

Dia mengandalkan sinar lemah bintang-bintang untuk memeriksa cerukan. Gadis itu panik seketika saat melihat ranselnya dan ransel Ino sudah acak-acakan. Berbagai barang pribadi berhamburan.

"Tidak. Tidak." Dengan gemetar Sakura bersimpuh mencari apapun yang bisa berguna untuknya diantara berbagai barang itu.

Saat ini yang paling dia perlukan adalah sesuatu untuk bertahan. Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura makin frustasi karna tak menemukan senter ataupun lampu.

"Tidak." Ratap Sakura nyaris menangis. Tak ada barang yang bisa digunakan.

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri saat mendengar desir angin. Tubuhnya menegang kaku secara otomatis. Menarik nafas pelan dengan gemetar, Sakura menaikkan tudungnya. Memastikan seluruh tubuhnya berkamuflase dengan pakaian putihnya lagi.

Zruk. Irama jantung Sakura tak bisa tak tersentak mendengar suara mirip langkah seseorang tak jauh darinya.

Bernafas dengan sangat pelan, Sakura bertumpu pada dinding cerukan. Berjalan hati-hati ke sisi terjauh dari arah suara.

Sakura sadar jika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia memaksakan diri terus bergerak hati-hati tanpa berani berpikir mencari sumber suara. Gadis itu takut mengalami hal seperti yang Ino alami.

Setelah cukup jauh dari cerukan, Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia terisak dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tanpa memikirkan arah tujuan. Lagipula kenyataannya gadis itu memang tak memiliki tujuan. Dia kehilangan arah. Semua terlihat gelap dan putih dimatanya. Hanya beberapa pohon tanpa daun terkadang memasuki batas pandangannya.

Bruk. Sakura terjatuh.

"Hiks hiks kaa-san... aku takut..." Isak Sakura. Wajahnya terbenam dalam Salju, tapi dia tak begitu memperdulikan dingin yang menyengat satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang terbuka itu.

Dia berusaha duduk, memandangi sekitar dengan matanya yang buram karna basah oleh air mata. Udara dingin semakin menggerogotinya, membuat nafasnya memberat.

"Sasuke... Hinata... dimana kalian?" Bisik Sakura. Tentu saja dia tak berani berteriak. Memang akan ada kemungkinan salah salah satu temannya mendengar teriakannya, tapi itu juga berarti ada kemungkinan untuk si penjahat mendengar suaranya.

Auuuuuuuuuu.

Sakura reflek menoleh ke arah lolongan serigala berasal. Dia takut, tentu saja. Dan ketakutannya itu kian menjadi saat dia melihat dikejauhan sana. Bayangan hitam bergerak lambat diantara langit malam dan hamparan putih salju.

Nafas Sakura memburu seiring irama jantungnya yang menyakitkan. Matanya memandang frustasi jejak langkahnya yang mulai tertutupi butiran salju. Benar, salju mulai turun.

Bergantian Sakura menatap jejaknya dan bayangan hitam diujung sana yang terus bergerak ke arahnya. Siapapun itu, dia mengikuti jejaknya.

Menarik nafas demi menenangkan diri, Sakura mulai berjalan mundur tanpa menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menghapus jejaknya. Butiran salju yang turun sangat membantunya membuat seolah Sakura tak pernah melewatinya.

Dia melihatnya, sekarang bayangan hitam itu tengah berdiri diam di tempat Sakura mulai menghapus jejaknya. Jaraknya dengan Sakura sekarang hanya sekitar lima puluh meter. Bayangan hitam itu terlihat diam.

Gerakan Sakura menghapus jejaknya pun terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Posisinya sekarang adalah berjongkok. Itu menguntungkan, ditambah dengan dataran diantara mereka yang tidak rata bisa menyembunyikan sosok Sakura. Tentu tidak secara sempurna.

Gadis itu baru bisa bernafas saat melihat sosok hitam mengambil arah yang salah. Saking leganya, Sakura sampai terduduk. Dia tak tahu suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya adalah tangis atau tawa. Perasaan lolos dari hal menakutkan ini begitu menakjubkan. Setidaknya Sakura bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat.

Namun kelegaannya lenyap seketika saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Jerit Sakura bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melompat menjauh dari siapapun itu.

"Sssst, Sakura, ini kami."

Sakura yang terengah-engah ketakutan menatap dua orang didepannya. Tangisnya pecah saat melihat Sai dan Sasuke.

"Uh...uuh...hu...hu... Sasuke... Sai..." Isaknya tanpa bisa ditahan. Seolah kelegaan bertemu dengan mereka terluapkan melalui air mata.

Sakura melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Sai yang berjongkok didepannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Hibur Sai menepuk lembut punggung gadis itu.

Selagi meredakan tangisnya, Sakura merasakan seseorang mengusap kepalanya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke lah yang mengusap kepalanya.

Beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sasuke..." Rengek Sakura menyedihkan. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Perasaan lega, tertekan, sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Itu membuat Sakura tanpa sadar ingin bermanja pada pria pujaannya itu.

"Sssh..." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Membawa gadis itu berdiri dan masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Ino... Sasuke... Ino... seseorang melukainya... membunuhnya..." Racau Sakura tersendat-sendat karna isakannya.

"Sssh bicaralah saat kau sudah tenang." Sasuke menepuk lembut punggung gadis musim semi itu.

Setelah tenang, Sakura menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada dua pria itu. Jelas ceritanya menciptakan raut gelisah dan tak percaya di wajah Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar. Bahkan Sai dan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menebak isi pikirannya. Raut Sasuke begitu datar.

Sebaliknya, Sakura jadi tau jika Sasuke dan Sai juga baru bertemu kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Sebelumnya Sai bersama Naruto, namun Naruto terjatuh ke dalam cerukan. Sayangnya tidak ada tali atau peralatan penyelamatan apapun dalam ransel dua pria itu. Sai yang memutuskan mencari bantuan bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun saat mereka kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto berada, pria pirang itu sudah menghilang. Entah ada yang menyelamatkannya atau justru menemukan jalan lain dalam cerukan.

Sedangkan Sasuke bahkan tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun cerita tentangnya pasca longsor. Meski begitu baik Sakura maupun Sai sama sekali tak mendesak.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Apa kau ingat arah perginya orang yang membawa Ino?" Tanya Sai pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang seketika. Kewaspadaannya muncul secara otomatis.

"Ino sahabat kita. Sembari mencari yang lainnya, ku pikir setidaknya kita harus pulang dengan jumlah lengkap. Apapun kondisinya."

"Tapi..." Sakura terdiam berkutat dengan kemelut batinnya. Dia tak bisa berpura-pura berani menghadapi penjahat itu. Bayangan Ino yang diseret dengan cara menarik rambutnya cukup melenyapkan bibit keberanian Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sai dan Sasuke ragu. Dilema melandanya.

Melihat kondisi Sakura yang cukup menyedihkan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura. Kita pergi bersama maka pulang akan bersama." Lirih dan terkesan acuh tak acuh. Tapi entah kenapa jika itu Sasuke, maka Sakura akan mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Merasakan lidahnya keluar karna masih ragu, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

"Jadi kau ingat arah orang itu pergi?" Tanya Sai lagi hati-hati.

"Ku rasa kita harus kembali ke cerukan tempatku dan... Ino..." Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran suaranya saat menyebut nama sahabat pirangnya itu. "... maka aku akan tahu, arahnya." Ucap Sakura jauh lebih lirih.

"Jika begitu maka kita harus ke sana." Putus Sai.

Merekapun berjalan dipimpin Sakura. Demi keamanan, mereka memutuskan tak menggunakan senter. Hanya mengandalkan warna putih salju.

Salju yang turun semakin deras sama sekali tak membantu. Hanya sebentar saja berjalan sudah membuat Sakura kedinginan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan cerukan yang dimaksud Sakura. Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kanan cerukan. Dia menatap dua pria dibelakangnya ragu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti arah si penjahat membawa Ino.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia berpaling pada Sai dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Ini sudah cukup jauh. Aku jadi tidak yakin. Bisa saja dia berbelok atau bagaimana. Kenyataannya aku hanya mengikuti arah dari cerukan. Tidak ada yang pasti."

Sai terdiam. Menatap Sasuke untuk meminta pendapatnya. Namun yang ditatap hanya diam. Sai dan Sakura menghela nafas. Pria ini bahkan tidak merubah ekspresinya disituasi seperti ini.

Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas. Pemandangannya terlihat sama.

"Kita jalan saja. Mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu." Putus Sai.

Namun bahkan sebelum mereka melangkah. Hal mengejutkan menghentikan mereka.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jeritan kuat itu menarik perhatian mereka bertiga. Arah datangnya dari kiri mereka. Namun yang terlihat hanya beberapa pohon dan gundukan salju.

"Kita ke sana!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan cepat menuju arah jeritan. Meski begitu mereka tetap berhati-hati dan waspada.

Dalam benak Sakura gelisah hebat. Dalam kelompok mereka perempuan hanya ada tiga. Jika satu terbunuh, satu dirinya, jadi kemungkinan besar yang menjerit adalah Hinata.

Memikirkan itu langkah Sakura melambat. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Dia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan sahabat lagi. Nafasnya memburu bukan saja karna udara dingin dan kelelahan, namun juga karena kecemasan berlebihan.

Di saat seperti itu, Sakura merasa sentuhan lembut menggenggam tangannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan raut seindah porselen yang selalu acuh tak acuh. Perasaannya sedikit membaik mendapati Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Memberinya kekuatan untuk terus melangkah

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Mereka tersentak saat jeritan itu terdengar lagi. Bahkan suaranya lebih menyayat dan serak. Begitu menyedihkan.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat Sai mengulurkan tangan menghentikan Sasuke dan Sakura ketika sebuah bangunan memasuki jarak pandang mereka.

"Kita harus lebih hati-hati untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi didalam..." Ucapan Sai terinterupsi oleh jeritan itu lagi. Bahkan karna posisi mereka lebih dekat dengan bangunan, kini mereka bisa mendengar erangan menyayat disela jeritan yang intervalnya semakin intens. Ketiganya berpandangan. Kengerian dan berbagai pertanyaan berkilat di manik mereka.

"...apapun itu, kita harus memastikan situasinya lebih dahulu. Jika tak ada teman kita di dalam. Maka kita tidak perlu terlibat dengan hal apapun itu." Sakura mengangguk sepakat. Sejujurnya saat ini dia sangat ingin berlari menjauhi bahaya. Namun genggaman hangat Sasuke membuatnya memaksakan diri tetap bersama dua pria itu.

Mereka mengendap-endap ke salah satu sisi bangunan rumah berukuran sekitar tujuh kali dua belas meter yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Mendapatkan berkas cahaya menyemburat, tidak membuat mereka terburu-buru mendekat ke jendela. Kehati-hatian sangat mereka utamakan.

Sai menatap Sakura dan Sasuke sekilas sebelum memutuskan mengintip ke dalam. Sementara itu erangan dan jeritan menyayat tak terdengar lagi.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik mengintip mampu membuat Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya berair. Entah itu karna menahan keinginan muntah atau memang akan menangis.

Sakura dan Sasuke berisyarat bertanya. Namun Sai justru menggeleng. Mata nanarnya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlihat jelas kengerian sekaligus ketidakpercayaan berkilat disana.

Penasaran, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan mengintip. Mencari tahu apa yang dilihat Sai. Sayangnya rasa penasaran mereka membawa mereka dalam penyesalan.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **24 November 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\\(#^_^#)/**

 **.**

Sakura merosot terduduk disalju. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Disana, didalam sana dia melihat seorang pria asik menyayati tubuh Hinata. Seolah-olah sedang memotong-motong daging sapi! Bahkan Sakura sempat melihat isi perut Hinata yang ditarik keluar.

Sakura tersengal-sengal. Tangannya bergerak menutup mulut saat merasakan gejolak hebat diperutnya. Gadis itu merasakan tekanan ditubuhnya makin besar. Kakinya yang bergetar hebat perlahan bangun. Tanpa berpikir dia langsung bergerak cepat. Sakura berlari. Ketakutannya begitu kuat hingga keinginan berlari sulit dibendung.

Namun sebelum sempat dia sampai ke halaman depan bangunan, seseorang menarik tubuhnya. Membekap mulutnya agar dia tidak berteriak.

"Ssssstt, tenanglah Sakura." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Meskipun terlihat dingin dan acuh, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak akan terguncang melihat pemandangan tadi. Diapun ketakutan dan ingin berlari menjauh dari tempat ini secepatnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang.

Bisikan Sasuke menghentikan Sakura yang berniat memberontak. Perlahan gadis itu berbalik dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia berusaha keras meredam isak tangisnya meski tak bisa sepenuhnya berhasil.

Sementara itu Sai menyusul mereka. Dia dan Sasuke terdiam melihat seseorang datang. Dan sepertinya seseorang itu membawa sesuatu.

Zruk. Zruk. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya akan menoleh ke arah suara langkah yang datang. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat mendekapnya lagi. Membuat gadis itu tak bisa melihat apapun.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan dengan wajah pucat. Semakin dekat sosok itu, mereka semakin bisa melihat jika yang dipanggul layaknya sekarung beras oleh sosok itu ada tubuh Neji. Tidak jelas apakah pria berambut coklat itu masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Perlahan mereka beringsut, berlindung kebalik dinding agar tak terlihat oleh sosok itu.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Sakura, Sasuke memilih mengeratkan dekapannya pada gadis itu. Dia tak ingin hal-hal diluar kendali terjadi dan membuat mereka ketahuan oleh sosok asing yang membawa Neji.

Sementara Sai menatap was-was pada jejak mereka yang kini sebagian besar tertutup salju. Dia berkomat-kamit semoga sosok asing itu tak menyadari adanya jejak mereka.

Setelah yakin sosok itu masuk ke dalam bangunan, Sasuke membawa Sakura mengikuti langkah Sai menjauh dari bangunan.

Setelah merasa jaraknya cukup aman, Sai berbalik menatap dua temannya. Wajah merek sama pucat dengannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Sai lemah. Situasi ini membuat pria eboni itu cukup frustasi. Segala macam jenis perasaan bercampur aduk.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu menggigil hebat. Entah karena udara dingin atau itu mengeluarkan selimut dari ranselnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kita tak yakin jumlah orang asing psikopat itu..." Mulai Sasuke. Sementara Sai memperhatikan Sasuke dengan serius, Sakura memilih memeluk lututnya. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut.

"...yang bisa kita simpulkan sekarang adalah Ino dan Hinata sudah meninggal. Lalu, Naruto dan Neji disekap." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bergetar menatap pria itu.

"Naruto dan Neji apa?" Lirih Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Jika kita tidak tenang, kita tidak akan memiliki kesempatan menyelamatkan mereka..." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala gadis merah muda itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sakura, dua teman kita sudah meninggal dan diperlakukan layaknya hewan potong. Setidaknya kita harus menyelamatkan Neji dan Naruto." Potong Sai lembut yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin mereka masih hidup atau tidak." Gumam Sasuke. Dia sempat melihat Naruto yang diikat dengan tangan terentang disalah satu sejenis meja operasi. Mulutnya disumbat kain. Namun yang membuat Sasuke tak yakin adalah Naruto sama sekali tak membuat gerakan. Entah itu karna pingsan atau sudah tak bernyawa.

"Dan aku tak yakin bisa pulang bersama semua teman kita. Mereka... mereka..." Tenggorokan Sai seperti tercekat. Dia tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Pria eboni itu menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Diseberangnya Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menekuri butiran salju yang terjatuh di kakinya. Dia tak menyangka liburan mereka akan menjadi tragedy seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menyangka.

"Maaf... maaf..." Perhatian dua pria itu teralih pada Sakura yang tersengal-sengal. Karnaku... karna ideku kita...kita... Ino..."

"Sakura tenanglah. Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini." Sai tersenyum sendu mengusap punggung satu-satunya gadis yang tersisa diantara mereka.

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, mereka membongkar ransel Sasuke dan Sai. Mencari barang yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Sayangnya sepertinya itu adalah hal sulit.

Para pria sebenarnya berencana hanya menggunakan kantung tidur. Sementara wanita lebih suka berkumpul di dalam tenda. Toh mereka bukannya mendaki gunung everest atau sejenisnya. Jadi tak ada persiapan khusus. Karna itulah isi dari ransel masing-masingnya begitu sederhana.

Ransel Sasuke hanya berisi satu selimut tipis, makanan ringan dan beberapa bahan makanan instan, lalu barang-barang pribadinya. Mereka menghela nafas.

Ransel Sai berisi lagi-lagi makanan, beberapa barang pribadinya, korek api, pisau kecil, gunting kecil, kain kasa dan obat-obatan darurat. Ini lebih baik.

"Ku pikir isi ransel Hinata dan Naruto akan lebih bisa diandalkan dari ini..." Keluh Sakura. Dua pria disampingnya mendengus. Apa kabar dengan dirinya yang bahkan kehilangan ranselnya.

"Tidak ada yang berguna. Kita masuk saja dan lakukan sesuai situasi dan kondisi nanti." Putus Sai. Dua pria itu membereskan isi ransel masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan meninggalkan ransel mereka agar tak menghambat.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" Sasuke menatap Sai yang mengangguk. Lalu menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Terlihat gadis itu meremas telapak tangannya sendiri dengan gemetar.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menatap emerald yang ketakutan itu.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Yakinlah." Bisiknya lembut.

"Sejujurnya bisa saja kau menunggu disini. Tapi aku tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan teman lagi. Kita tidak boleh berpisah dan akan pulang bersama." Sai meremas lembut bahu gadis itu.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk setengah yakin.

"Ayo. Semakin lama, keselamatan Naruto dan Neji akan semakin tidak jelas." Sasuke bergerak menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sai dibelakang mereka mengikuti.

Salju yang turun semakin lebat. Setidaknya itu membantu meredam gerakan mereka disekitar bangunan.

Saat mereka melewati jendela tempat mereka mengintip sebelumnya, entah kenapa mereka sepakat mengintip lagi.

Di dalam sana ada dua orang pria sedang berdiri disamping meja tempat tubuh Hinata terbaring. Maksudnya tadinya, karna sekarang yang terlihat di meja itu hanya tulang-belulang dengan warna merah segar. Sepertinya dua pria itu sudah selesai menyayati daging sahabat malang mereka.

Sakura menutup mulutnya gemetar. Dia tak menyangka akan melihat sosok sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sai dan Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak muntah saat melihat salah satu pria itu mencelupkan bagian mata Hinata ke air mendidih di panci kecil lalu memakannya.

Sementara dua temannya berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara selagi mengeluarkan isi perut mereka, Sasuke justru terbelalak melihat pria satunya mendekati meja tempat Naruto terbaring. Sekarang dia tahu jika pria pirang itu masih hidup.

"Mmmh... mmmhhhmm..." Naruto berusaha memberontak dari ikatannya. Dia menatap ngeri pria yang mendekatinya dengan pisau ditangannya. Pisau yang sama dengan yang digunakan untuk menyayat Hinata sampai mati. Yang membuat Naruto berkali-kali pingsan karena melihat adegan mutilasi Ino dan Hinata.

Raungan Naruto yang teredam mengudara saat pria itu menyeringai senang. Seringainya yang terlihat amat sangat mengerikan dimata Naruto.

Pria yang sedang makan mata Hinata menghentikan suapannya saat mendengar raungan ketakutan Naruto. Dia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap Naruto heran. Ekspresi yang sangat polos dan imut jika saja tidak sedang memakan lidah matang Hinata.

Entah karna rasa lidah itu enak atau sengaja ingin menakuti Naruto, pria berambut merah itu menjilat dan menyedot lidah Hinata secara berlebihan.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto semakin meraung kesetanan. Dia sangat ketakutan. Apalagi ketika pria itu mendekati Naruto dan melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Sementara itu diluar, Sasuke langsung menggeret Sai dan Sakura ke arah pintu depan. Dia tak peduli jika masih ada kemungkinan pria kanibal lain selain dua pria didalam sana. Dia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan rencana apapun. Dikepalanya saat ini hanya ada Naruto. Dia akan mengutuk dirinya sampai mati jika kehilangan temannya lagi dengan cara sesadis yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Sasuke memutar handle pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka bertiga langsung muntah. Bau busuk begitu mengerikan menyengat penciuman mereka.

"Ya Tuhan... rasanya aku akan segera mati..." Isak Sakura. Dia sudah lupa berapa kali dia muntah hari ini.

Aaaarrrrrggghhhhh!

Mereka bertiga tersentak mendengar teriakan memilukan itu. Pikiran Sasuke langsung berlari pada Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berlari masuk. Matanya menyusuri ruangan mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Sayangnya matanya tak menemukan apapun yang berguna.

Dibelakangnya, Sai dan Sakura menyusul. Dengan wajah pucat Sai menoleh ke sana kemari lalu berbelok, dia meraih dua balok kayu dari tumpukan di ruang sempit sebelah kanan pintu masuk.

Sedangkan Sakura merinding menatap daging-daging dan tulang berbau busuk yang bergantungan di tiang kanan kiri ruangan. Seperti dijemur. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya lemari pendingin disini. Bahkan penerangan mereka hanya kelap-kelip kunang-kunang dalam dalam botol-botol yang berjajar di sepanjang dinding. Ini indah jika saja yang menempatinya bukanlah kanibal.

Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung berlari mencari ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Meski dari luar terlihat kecil, kenyataannya dalam rumah ini termasuk luas dengan banyak ruangan.

Saat menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud, Nafas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan melihat Naruto meraung. Pria berambut merah bata terlihat menyayat paha Naruto dengan riang. Mengambil potongan daging dari bagian tubuh Naruto itu.

"Bajingan!" Dengan kalap Sasuke menerjang pria berambut merah bata itu hingga terjungkal.

Belum sempat Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah pria berambut merah bata, pria yang sedari tadi asik makan beranjak dan menusukkan besi seukuran pensil menembus bahunya.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh!" Raung Sasuke kesakitan saat pria dibelakangnya menarik besinya lagi.

Diatas meja Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari adanya Sasuke. Pria pirang itu kelojotan merasakan sakit pada bagian daging pahanya yang hilang. Darah mengalir deras dari lukanya.

Di sisi lain pria berambut merah dan merah bata memiringkan wajah mereka menatap Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan. Pria raven itu mundur hingga ke pojok ruangan.

Seringai dua kanibal itu melebar. Si merah mengangkat tangannya bersiap menusukkan besinya lagi, kali ini diarahkan pada jantung Sasuke.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Sai datang dan langsung menghantamkan balok kayu pada punggung pria merah hingga tersungkur. Didepannya, Sasuke refleks memberikan tendangan pada wajah si pria merah.

Melihat itu, pria berambut merah bata meraung lalu menyerang Sai dengan pisau ditangannya.

Sai yang tidak siap tersentak mundur menabrak rak tempat panci-panci berisi daging manusia berjajar. Pria eboni itu mengerang merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Bukan itu saja, dia juga merasakan jijik berlebihan melihat daging-daging mentah berbau anyir mengotori dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Jerit Sakura. Dia baru tiba diruangan itu dan harus melihat Sasuke yang tangannya digigit oleh si rambut merah setelah pria raven itu melayangkan dua pukulan tambahan.

Sasuke meraung kesakitan sembari satu tangannya tak berhenti meninju wajah si rambut merah. Pergelangan tangannya yang digigit terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Melihat Sasuke seperti itu, Sakura meraih panci dari lantai dan menggunakannya untuk memukuli si rambut merah membabi buta ditengah jeritan dan isak tangisnya. Gadis itu melupakan fakta jika panci yang dipegangnya bekas wadah menyimpan daging manusia sebelum tumpah karna rak tempatnya berada tertabrak tubuh Sai.

Setelah si pria merah pingsan, tangan Sasuke bisa lepas dari mulutnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka menganga itu. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Perhatian mereka teralih pada Sai. Pria eboni itu berjuang menahan pisau yang diarahkan ke jantungnya oleh si rambut merah bata.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **27 November 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meraih lagi pancinya dan berlari ke arah Sai. Dengan membabi buta gadis itu memukuli pria yang menindih Sai. Kebenciannya membuncah mengingat bagaimana pria-pria kanibal itu memperlakukan Hinata dan Ino. Setiap pukulan Sakura diiringi umpatan bencinya, tentu saja tanpa melewatkan tangisannya.

Gerakan Sakura berhenti saat pria berambut merah bata itu menoleh, menatap tepat ke matanya. Kilatan dingin dan girang yang cenderung gila dimata pria merah bata sukses membuat Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

"Sakura!" Jerit Sasuke saat pria merah bata itu dengan cepat mengalihkan serangannya pada Sakura.

Sembari menahan nyeri hebat dibahu dan pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memastikan Sakura tak terkena tusukan, namun sebagai gantinya punggungnya merasakan sakit yang terasa menyengat akibat tusukan pisau pria merah bata.

Beruntung Sai segera bangun dan menyerang pria itu hingga tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke..." Bisik Sakura panik merasakan beban tubuh Sasuke tertumpu padanya.

"Sasuke!" Raungnya histeris saat Sasuke merosot jatuh. "Ya Tuhan... Sasuke... pisau... Sasuke... dipunggungmu..." Sakura yang panik hanya bisa menangis histeris.

"Sssh tenanglah Sakura..." Lirih Sasuke. Pria raven itu meringis menahan segala nyeri yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur ke punggungnya, berusaha meraih pisau yang masih menancap di sana.

"Tahan Sasuke." Gumam Sai memberi aba-aba. Dia langsung menghampiri temannya itu setelah memastikan si pria merah bata tak sadarkan diri.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit saat Sai mencabut pisau sepanjang tak kurang dari tujuh inci itu.

"Sai... Sai... Sasuke... darahnya..."

"Ssshhhh, tenang Sakura. Kita memiliki peralatan pertolongan pertama diranselku." Sai menangkup wajah gadis yang masih panik itu. Dia menatap mata sembab Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dan meyakinkannya jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Bola mata Sakura berkeliaran seperti mengebor manik Sai. seolah gadis itu mencari sedikit keyakinan jika mereka tak akan lebih mengenaskan dari ini. Setelah beberapa saat ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk. Sai mendesah lega melihat Sakura lebih tenang.

"Bantu Naruto sementara aku mengambil ransel dan mencari Neji." Ucap Sai.

"Sai..." Sakura mencengkeram lengan Sai. Dia enggan untuk berpisah. Dia tak mau Sai tak kembali.

"Tolong. Aku janji kita akan baik-baik saja." Sai meyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi sebelum beralih pada Sasuke.

"Tunggulah Sasuke, aku akan mengambil ransel kita lebih dulu sebelum mencari Neji." Sai menatap Sasuke cemas.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah?" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada acuhnya seperti biasa. Tapi itu tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan desisan dan kernyitan kesakitannya. "Pergilah, kami akan baik-baik saja."

Sai mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Melihat Sai pergi, Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto. Pria pirang itu kelihatannya sudah lebih tenang. Meski kernyitan dan keringat dingin masih menghiasi dahinya.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Sakura cemas sembari melepaskan ikatan Naruto. Dia berharap pria yang pandangannya kosong itu masih memiliki kewarasan.

"Sakura-chan, aku dengar..." Sahut Naruto lemah. Bahkan dia masih sempat memamerkan cengirannya. Tapi itu justru membuat Sakura makin cemas. Cengiran Naruto lebih terlihat seperti orang akan menangis.

"Kau bisa bergerak?" Sasuke mengulurkan pakaian Naruto.

"Sasuke... jangan banyak bergerak, darahmu akan semakin banyak keluar!" Cemas Sakura.

"Dia butuh pakaiannya atau akan mati membeku." Acuh Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura baru menyadari jika Naruto hanya mengenakan dalamannya saja.

"Aku akan membantumu memakainya..."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sakura-chan, tolong lakukan sesuatu pada mereka."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia memeriksa ruangan dan menemukan tali. Meski ikatannya tidak sekencang karya pria setidaknya itu bisa menghambat pergerakan dua kanibal saat mereka terbangun. Sakura yang paling sehat disini, dia tak bisa membebani dua pria yang bersamanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia bisa memakai pakaiannya tanpa banyak hambatan. Untunglah ruangan ini memiliki perapian hingga suhunya tidak sampai membekukan udara.

Selain luka lebar dipahanya, Naruto hanya mengalami memar-memar karna terjatuh saat bersama Sai sebelum dia dibawa ke tempat ini oleh si Kanibal.

Sebelum Naruto memakai celananya, Sai datang. Pria itu segera merawat dan membalut luka Naruto sebelum membantu memakaikan celananya.

Setelah itu, Sai merawat luka Sasuke. Dia bertanya-tanya terbuat dari apa gigi si rambut merah hingga bisa menembus sarung tangan dan mengoyak pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Lukanya terlihat mengerikan.

"Bagaimana Neji?" Tanya Naruto. Nadanya terdengar sedih dan tertekan. Sebenarnya itu wajar jika mengingat dia baru saja menyaksikan hal mengerikan yang menimpa teman-temannya.

Sai menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku menemukannya didalam peti disamping pintu masuk. Petinya penuh salju. Sepertinya itu cara mereka mengawetkan sesuatu." Gumam Sai tercekat.

Mereka berempat terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, Sai berdiri dan mengajak mereka pergi dari tempat itu. Dia menopang lengan Naruto, membantu pria itu berjalan. Lalu Sakura memaksa mengambil alih ransel Sasuke.

Ketika berada diluar bangunan, mereka berempat menoleh ke dalam sana. Menatap tempat teman-teman mereka meregang nyawa. Janji pulang bersama sepertinya tak akan terwujud. Mereka tau itu.

"Aku ingin kanibal itu mati... hiks..." Sakura terisak. Tiga pria disisinya hanya bisa diam. Mereka sadar, sebenci apapun mereka pada dua kanibal itu, mereka tak akan mampu membunuh dua orang itu. Mereka bukan pembunuh seperti si Kanibal. Mental mereka tidak sebesar itu hingga sanggup membunuh. mereka tak ingin menanamkan trauma yang lebih besar dari ini pada diri mereka. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya pulang dan melaporkan hal ini pada polisi.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama polisi." Putus Sai.

Baik Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam. Meski terasa tidak adil, tapi itu adalah cara terbaik. Kemungkinan tidak ada satupun yang bisa pulang bisa terjadi jika mereka memaksakan diri mencari Shikamaru. Kondisi tubuh juga salju yang turun semakin deras tentu menjadi hambatan terbesar. Belum lagi kemungkinan adanya kanibal lain. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Sai mengeluarkan Kompas dan membimbing mereka semua berjalan pulang.

Dilangkah ke sekian, Naruto menoleh ke arah bangunan itu lagi. Perlahan dia mengerjap dan menunduk sembari terus mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

"Yang membawaku sepertinya bukan dua orang itu." Gumam Naruto khawatir. Tapi dia hanya menyimpan kekhawatiran itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Sakura juga menyempatkan menoleh ke arah bangunan. Pikirannya memiliki sedikit keyakinan jika bukan salah satu dari dua orang itu yang membawa Ino. Meski sebenarnya dia tak bisa melihat jelas sosok berpakaian hitam itu, tapi Sakura yakin jika dia bukan salah satu dari dua kanibal berambut merah yang terikat didalam bangunan.

Memikirkan itu, tubuh Sakura gemetar. Dia sedikit merapatkan jaraknya dengan teman-temannya. Pikirannya sekarang hanyalah berlari pulang.

.

.

Dari arah lain, sosok tinggi berpakaian hitam berjalan lambat ke arah bangunan yang baru ditinggalkan oleh Sakura dan lainnya sembari menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa. Darah yang keluar dari kepala tubuh itu meninggalkan jejak terseret yang semakin samar diatas salju. Ya, tubuh itu adalah Shikamaru.

.

.

End

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **28 November 2017**


End file.
